Perfect Present
by Burning In Ice
Summary: fallow Sakura as she tryes to find the Perfect Present for Sasuke's Birthday. When she is unabe to find one she askes Sasuke what he wants. see what Sasuke really wants. Ch.3 is up and I'm not too proud of it!
1. the perfect presant

Disclaimer: I do not own them so I don't make money off this fic.  
  
This fic takes place 5 yrs after the series starts. Since I haven't seen the whole series lets just assume that nothing happens between any characters.  
  
P.S. this is the dirty version of my fic I wrote it over to make it PG-13 so I could appeal to more people. It's almost exactly the same yet not so graphic in the end and the outcome is different.  
  
Perfect Present   
  
July 10th   
  
Sakura is sitting in her room an almost full-grown 18 yr old girl pondering what to get her secret love for his 18th birthday. Frustrated and confused she flops down onto her bed.   
  
'I'm so confused what would Sasuke want that he already doesn't own?' the thought in her head. 'The last few years where easy but this is the single most important birthday of a person's life! He's turning 18 and will soon be a man.' the continued in her head and her stomach gave a weird lurch at the thought of Sasuke being a man. Sakura soon gave up and went down stairs to get something to eat.  
  
July 12th   
  
Sakura was walking down the street looking into shops that might contain Sasuke's perfect present and found nothing! "Oh no!" she whispered quietly to her self "there's nothing in any store that Sasuke might want!"  
  
"Why don't you just give him a porno mag.?"  
  
That familiar annoying voice caused chills to go up and down Sakura's spine. She turned around to see a 17 yr old Naruto standing behind her "what the hells your problem!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Well you're old enough to buy them aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"That's not the point!" she continued to yell, "the point is why on earth would I give Sasuke a porno!?!"  
  
"Just a suggestion." he added calmly.  
  
"Well go suggest it to someone else!" and Sakura stormed off.  
  
July 18th   
  
Sakura lay on her bed with her head buried in her pillow. "Damn it why can't I find anything for Sasuke!" she thought allowed. "This sucks" and she rolled over to expose her face to the world. She then got off her bed and started to pace her room as she has done many times before.   
  
July 22nd  
  
Sakura was out again trying desperately to find Sasuke's perfect present when behind her came a voice that made her hart flutter spoke.  
  
" A…Sakura"  
  
Sakura turned around to see standing before her was Sasuke. 'Oh my gosh' she thought to herself. She was smiling so big inside that it spread to her face but not quite as big. She tried to keep her face as normal as she could. "Yes?"   
  
"A Sa-Sakura um…" he fumbled for words.  
  
'He's sooooooo cute' Sakura thought to herself  
  
"Sakura I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura's stomach was doing cartwheels and she couldn't keep her composer any longer and blushed a little. 'Oh no I'm blushing maybe he didn't notice' this little statement in her head made her blush even more.  
  
Sasuke noticed that Sakura was blushing and this made a tiny smile come across his face and he to blushed a little.  
  
Sakura saw this and her stomach had felt like it was going to jump right out of her mouth. She seemed lost of words and desperately wanted to answer Sasuke's question. Unable to speak she simply nodded.  
  
"Great um…come by my house at around 7:30 tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes" Sakura said in a faint voice.  
  
"Okay I'll see you then." and Sasuke walked off with the biggest grin that he'd ever had in his life.  
  
The huge grin that had dominated Sakura's insides now conquered her face and she was blushing furiously she could hardly believe it. Sasuke had just invited her to his house and he was blushing! Sakura now feeling lighter that a feather walked down the street with a bounce in her step forgetting everything that she was suppose to remember and when strait home.  
  
July 23rd   
  
The big day had finally arrived it was now Sasuke's birthday and Sakura hadn't slept a wink all night. She was so exited that she was going to Sasuke's house that she got up at dawn, ran over to her window and opened it to greet the beautiful summer's sunrise. Nothing could ruin her happiness now not even Naruto!   
  
Sakura got dressed and went down stairs around 7:15. 'To think that in 12 hours I would be at Sasuke's house' she thought to her self. She then got something to eat and then left her house for one more desperate look around the shops to find a peasant for Sasuke even though she memorized every item in the stores by now she was determent to find something!  
  
At about 12:30 Sakura stopped at the ramen shop to eat lunch when who should be there to her disgust but Naruto. 'Oh God' Sakura thought and sat down to order ignoring Naruto like always.   
  
"hey Sakura!" Naruto yelled in her ear.  
  
Sakura jumped and turned to him "NARUTO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sakura yelled and everyone in the Ramen Shop looked at her. Sakura didn't care she just ordered, paid then left without a single word to Naruto.  
  
Sakura then went on another search for Sasuke's birthday present. No luck. 'I give up' she thought and turned around and went home 'besides I've got to get ready to go to Sasuke's' she said to her self.   
  
Later that day  
  
Sakura looked over at her clock, it was 6:59 her insides where swarming with anticipation. She couldn't wait any longer she had to at least walk around a bit to clear her mind. Sakura left to Sasuke's house 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if I arrived early' she thought.  
  
It took Sakura about 20 min. to get to Sasuke's house and Sakura felt as if she were floating. Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door and waited. It took him about a min. to answer the door to Sakura it seemed like an hour.   
  
Sasuke opened the door and smiled when he saw Sakura. "come in" he said softly. This made Sakura feel lighter than ever but for some reason she just couldn't move. "don't be shy," he said "come in" and then he grabbed Sakura's hand in his and led her into his house and up to his room.  
  
Sakura was dazed and she could hardly believe what was happening that she almost fainted a couple times and was blushing.   
  
He led her into his room and shut the door behind them. He then told Sakura to sit on his bed and she did what she was told. Sasuke turned around look to face her and he had kind of a dazed expression on his face.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sasuke," Sakura said sweetly "I'm sorry I don't have a birthday present for you"  
  
"I don't mind you being here is the perfect present" he said smiling and walked over to her. He leaned down so close to her that their noises almost touched.   
  
"Sasuke" Sakura whispered and she was then blushing madly. "but what can I give you for your birthday?"  
  
"Your beautiful body" he said with a sort of hungry look in his eyes then pushed his lips onto Sakura's and they fell onto his bed.  
  
Sakura was now in paradise she felt as if she was lighter than air floating in a room full of bubbles drifting into a bright light that was Sasuke's hart.  
  
Sasuke then started to feel Sakura's curves with his hand.  
  
Sakura parted her lips so that Sasuke could explore her mouth with his tong and she then started to play with his.  
  
Sasuke started by finding Sakura's legs and his hand and went under her dress, then glided on her smooth skin up to her hips, then side moving on to her stomach and finally resting on her shoulder.  
  
Sakura was now becoming exited and began to feel Sasuke. She started on his back, then moved to the edge of his shirt and went under it rubbing his smooth muscular back. Eventually she lifted his shirt almost off of him.  
  
Sasuke then broke the kiss and sat up and pulled his shirt of exposing his perfect chest and stomach.  
  
"You're chest is so perfect" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Can I see yours?" Sasuke replied retreating his hand from her body.  
  
Sakura sat up and removed her dress. Sasuke put his hands on her stomach and glided them to her back where he then released her bra clasp and slid it off. Throwing there unwanted clothes to the floor he then lay Sakura back down onto his bed and began to feel her now kissing her neck and then down to her shoulder onto her chest and down to her nipples which he then starts to lick and suck on causing them to become hard. After both of Sakura's nipples where hard and perky he lay back down on top of her. Sakura now even more exited lifted her head and kissed Sasuke's neck with a passion that she had never felt before now. She pulled him in close to her and there lips met again. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Sakura put her hand on his ass and pulled him closer and knew why he had shifted. On her leg she felt his growing desire as she moved. Sakura then rolled Sasuke over so that she was on top. And began to unbutton his pants and slowly took them off to revile his naked body. Sasuke then sat up and put his hand on Sakura's shoulders and kissed her passionately as he moved in close to her and set her back on his bed. His hands then moved south and removed last remaining barrier between him and what he has longed for. Sakura put her hand on his swelling manhood and began to massage it. This made Sasuke accidentally bite down on Sakura's lip. She then moved her hands to his back clearing the way between him and her. Sasuke broke their kiss and stared into her eyes as he slid into Sakura. Sakura gave a little gasp of pain but it slowly was replaced with moans of pleaser as Sasuke began to create his rhythm inside of Sakura. Sakura then created her own rhythm. Sasuke moaned a little to the sudden boost of pleasure. Sakura arched her back letting Sasuke go deeper and deeper into her. Sasuke then started to go faster and faster his breath now coming out in sharp gasps as he went faster and deeper. He then could feel it coming his sweet reward but Sakura's came first. Sakura let out a long moan as in side of her she felt pleasure beyond all. Sasuke could feel that she had had her reward as her insides started to contract and that caused him to let loose as he went fast in the sudden change inside Sakura and then it happened his reward. Sakura could feel his essence flow into her as he finally relaxed and lay on her.   
  
"Sasuke" Sakura finally said after a few moments.  
  
"Yes?" He's said looking up at her.  
  
"Happy birthday, you're now a man"  
  
  
  
~*The End*~  
  
A/N So do u like it? Do u love it? Do u want some more of it? Or do u hate it? Please review ideas and I'll take them into consideration. Also read the clean version and tell me witch one u like better! thanx 


	2. test of Sasuke's love

A/N: aw I'm feelin' the love I wasn't going to write more chapters but since u guys liked it so much and wanted more here it is!!! One more thing-HOW IS SASUKE CREEPY!?!  
  
Ch.2  
  
July 23rd 1:30-ish (24th 'cuz it's passed midnight)  
  
After about a few hours Sakura finally stirs to notice Sasuke lying on her chest fast asleep the covers only to his waist exposing his whole back that shown in the full moon light that poured into his room from the open window. Sakura just sat there watching Sasuke sleep. After a few moments she kissed his forehead. Sasuke stirred and Sakura put her head back onto the pillow and pretended to be asleep.   
  
Sasuke woke up and saw Sakura sleeping (or so he thought) a sleepy smile came across his face as he observed her. He then looked over at his clock. It was 1:47. Sasuke then looked back down at Sakura and kissed her gingerly on the lips as not to wake her. Sakura then thought it safe to open her eyes and looked up into his. Sasuke smiled even wider and leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sakura," he spoke quietly "I love you and I have since the day we met."  
  
A smile spread across Sakura's moon lit face as she took in his words. "Sasuke I" words seem to fail Sakura and she just starred at him with complete love in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura" knowing her thoughts by the look in her eyes "stay with me forever"  
  
"I will never leave your side, I promise!" then she pulled him down and kissed him with all the love she had for him.  
  
When they finally broke the kiss Sasuke kissed Sakura's check and lay back down on Sakura's chest and rubbed her arms. Sakura lay her head back down on the pillow and ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair until she finally fell asleep.   
  
  
  
July 24th   
  
The morning creped up on Sasuke and Sakura so fast it seemed like they didn't sleep at all. Sasuke woke first, kissed his sleeping lover, got out of bed, put his pants on then walked over to the window to greet the day. He felt lighter than air and could hardly wait till Sakura got up.   
  
About 10 min. after Sasuke got up Sakura woke noticing that Sasuke wasn't with her. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke by the window. She grabbed the sheets wrapping them around her like a toga and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked to see her coming and welcomed her into his arms. They both stood by the window in each others arms until the phone rang. Sasuke walked over to the phone by his bed.  
  
"Hello?" Sasuke said.  
  
Sakura stood still by the window happier now than she had ever been in her life.  
  
About 5 min later Sasuke set the phone back down on the receiver and walked to were Sakura stood. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her along her shoulder all the way up to her neck.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you loved me till now?"  
  
"Because I wanted to wait until the right moment." he said in between kisses on her shoulder.  
  
Sakura turned around and stirred up into Sasuke's eyes. "Tell me you love me and look into my eyes"  
  
Sasuke put his hands onto Sakura's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "Sakura I love you with all of my hart, I want to stay with you forever, I want to marry you have a family and grow old with you. I love you that much and more. Sakura please believe when I tell you this I love you and I would never let anyone hurt you in anyway."  
  
Tears filled Sakura's eyes as he spoke "Oh Sasuke I'm sorry I ever had any doubt in my mind of your love I want to be with you to forever and eternality!" Sakura pulled Sasuke down to her lips and kissed him passionately.  
  
That Afternoon  
  
Sakura and Sasuke were now fully dressed and walking out his door when Naruto came walking by.   
  
"Oh hold on just a min Sasuke" Sakura said and walked over to Naruto. "Naruto" Sakura said while running over to him.   
  
"What do you want?" Naruto said angrily obviously not forgiving Sakura for snapping at him the day before.  
  
"Naruto I want to apologize for the way I treated you yesterday, I was really stressed and ya" she held her hand out so he could shake it "forgive me?"  
  
Naruto looked at her than her hand and took it "fine but u still should have gotten Sasuke a porno 'cuz then it would have been easier and less stressful!" Naruto could feel Sakura's hand tightening as he said this.  
  
Sakura let go of his hand and her eye was twitching.  
  
Naruto, knowing better than to aggravate Sakura when she was in this state quickly said "or not I mean what ever you did get him he liked heh heh well gatta go bye" and he ran off.  
  
Sakura turned around to face Sasuke and felt completely at ease. "um… le-lets go" she walked over to him and they walked down the street towards the market.  
  
February 23rd  
  
Today was Sasuke and Sakura's 7 month anniversary and they decided to go out some were nice for dinner and then have some 'fun' back at Sasuke's house.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura were walking through the forest to 'tell' each other how much they loved them (NOT IN THAT WAY!!).   
  
"Sakura?" Sasuke said breaking their long chain of kisses.  
  
"yes Sasuke" Sakura said while playing with Sasuke's hair.  
  
"will you-" Sasuke was cut off by a stray shirken that sailed between them. Sasuke instantly was ready for the next one ready to fight searching the dark for the one who threw it.  
  
Sakura was ready as well.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked hastily. When no answer came Sasuke turned around and some how was knocked out cold.  
  
February 24th  
  
Sasuke awoke the next day with a splitting headache and he had no idea where he was or what had happened the night before. Sasuke then felt a tremendous pain coming from his thigh and swiped his hand over the spot and felt a dart sticking out of his leg. Sasuke pulled it out. Once he did memories of the night before came flooding back to him of Sakura, dinner, his question, and the attack. Sasuke jumped up and searched all around him for some trace of evidence to Sakura's whereabouts. He found nothing. Furious and existed Sasuke fell to the ground and hit it hard with his fist causing it to cave in. then Sasuke looked at the dart in his hand. He had never seen one like it in his life. It being the only clue to were Sakura was he pocketed it and decided to take it to someone who might know.  
  
An hour later Sasuke arrived at his old master's house. Sasuke banged on the door to exhausted to yell he waited.   
  
A few moments later he answered the door. "hello?" there stood before him was his old master Kakashi. He looked relatively the same except a bit more stoned looking.  
  
"Master Ka-Kakashi here" to exhausted to explain handed Kakashi the dart. "what's on it?"  
  
Kakashi examined the dart his (visible) eye widening. "did you get shot with this dart!?!"  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Come inside!" Kakashi guided Sasuke inside and told him to lay on the couch. "here put this were the dart hit and whatever you do DON'T take it off until I tell you to." he handed Sasuke a white cloth.  
  
Sasuke did what he was told and lifted the leg of his pants. The hole were the dart had hit now had a nasty bruse around it. Once he put the cloth on his leg it began to sting furiously for about 30 sec then it started to feel better. "Master Kakashi-" Sasuke began but was very weak to continue.  
  
Kakashi left the room and came back a min later with a bowl of soup and a scroll. "here" he handed the bowl to Sasuke and started to read the scroll and compare the dart to the illustrations on the scroll.  
  
Sasuke ate the soup very grateful for it. When he was done he set the bowl down on the table in front of him and looked up at Kakashi still comparing the dart. "well what's on that dart?"  
  
Kakashi looked up from the scroll and sighed "you're suppose to be dead Sasuke." he said bluntly.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened. "what!?!"   
  
"Yes." he said grimly.  
  
"Well why am I not dead then?"  
  
"I don't know but you're damn lucky you're not"  
  
"what's on it?"  
  
"a very deadly poison that is used by only one group of people"   
  
"well what kind of ninjas are they?"  
  
"they aren't ninjas on the contrary there a ban of plain law beakers that are driven by sex. When you got shot were you with anyone else?"  
  
"yes I was with Sakura."  
  
Kakashi solemnly lowered his head out of respect.  
  
"What, what's wrong, will she be okay?"   
  
"I'm afraid not Sasuke."  
  
"what!?!"  
  
"if they kept her alive she will become their…" he trailed off.  
  
"she will be their-their what Kakashi what!?!" he tied to stand back up but fell again.  
  
"There's no use getting all worked up Sasuke there's nothing that you can do she's gone! Besides I don't know how they do it but they've found a way to stay clocked from all type of people. Sasuke promise me that you won't go finding them please it's no use you'll just get yourself killed if you do"  
  
Sasuke stared at him like he like he didn't know him.  
  
A/N MUAHAHAHA I'm so evil I left u hanging HAHAHA will Sasuke ever see Sakura again, will he obey Kakashi's warning, what has poor Sakura become, and what was Sasuke going to ask Sakura before the attack? Find out later because I'm evil and will make you wait!!!  
  
*Keep sending the love and I might post it earlier!* 


	3. The lame Rescue

A/N here I am again writing the 3rd chapter! Now you finally get to read the end *or is it?* HAHAHA  
  
P.S. I was suffering from severe writer's block and so I'm not to proud of this chapter as much as I am with the others. Sry L!   
  
Ch.3  
  
February 25th  
  
Sasuke sat staring at Kakashi horrified at the situation "No" he finally said "NO!" Sasuke then stood up ignoring his leg and ran out the door into the forest were him and Sakura were attacked. 'I'll find her' he thought to himself 'I will!'  
  
After about an hour of running through the forest Sasuke came across a clearing in the woods that he never saw before. It was a camp sight a fresh one. The fire was still burning and carts and wagons were still there. Sasuke looked around franticly and in the corner of the clearing he saw three girls tied to trees and one of them was "Sakura" he said to himself as he ran over to her.   
  
Sakura was unconscious, her clothes ripped so that her breasts and lower areas showed, she was badly beaten and had open cuts here and there. Sasuke's blood started to boil as he thought about what had been done to Sakura.   
  
He untied her and ran back to his house. Sasuke set Sakura onto his bed and ran his fingers through her matted hair. He felt large bumps on her scalp.  
  
Sakura woke with a start and looked up into Sasuke's eyes and painfully smiled. "Sasuke-" she began weakly but was cut off by him putting his hand to her mouth.   
  
"shh Sakura. You've had a rough day and need your rest. I'll be right back." Sasuke left the room for a moment and returned with a rag and hot water and began to clean Sakura's cuts.  
  
At about 7o'clock Sakura was fast asleep. Sasuke kissed her forehead and left the room.   
  
Sasuke returned to the spot were Sakura was found and observed it. It looked just the same but yet… it seemed like there were people there. 'Impossible' Sasuke thought. 'How can there be people there if I cant see them?' then Kakashi's voice rang in his head - I don't know how they do it but they've found a way to stay clocked from all type of people.   
  
'Impossible how could the do that?' he thought 'humm I wonder' Sasuke concentrated, his eyes became Sharingan and as if like magic he could see people lots of them. Men and women. In the place that he found Sakura he saw the most horrifying thing happening to the other girls that were tied to the same tree. Kakashi's voice rang through his head again - they aren't ninjas on the contrary there a ban of plain law beakers that are driven by sex.   
  
Sasuke then started to shake with fury knowing that Sakura was touched by another man. Sasuke started to search the camp and found a weird glowing statue that was heavily guarded and he recognized immediately then notice that every one of the members at the camp had glowing wrist bands. 'if I were to destroy that statue than everyone wearing a bracelet would be visible.' Sasuke creped stealthily along the trees so that he was above the statue. 'Now how am I going to do this?' he thought. 'well since I can see them than that would take away their weapon and I would have the advantage of being a ninja. AH I know'  
  
Sasuke hung upside down on the branch in between the guards and grabbed the statue and pulled himself back up. Surprisingly no one noticed. Sasuke again ran along the trees just as stealthily as before. 'Are these people that stupid?' he thought. The statue that he had just stole was of a woman holding a glowing purple sphere the wrist bands had a matching purple stone. Sasuke then grabbed the stone out from the statue and crushed it in his hand.   
  
Suddenly the whole area was illuminated by a blinding white light that died almost immediately fallowed by everyone of the bracelets exploding leaving a burn mark on their owners wrist. Sasuke dropped the statue and fled back to Sakura.  
  
  
  
~*Intermission*~   
  
A/N I'm sry ppl but I'm really out of it I and am not writing this very well so plez pardon the shittynis of it all. thanx!   
  
~*Intermission Over*~  
  
May 30th   
  
Sasuke is laying awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Sakura wishing that he was with her now. "Sakura" he whispered to himself and rolled over onto his side. Finally giving up trying to sleep he gets up and dresses and examines his leg were the dart had hit it over 3 months ago. He still has a mark on his leg and rubes it.   
  
Sasuke leaves his house and walks in the direction that Sakura's house use to be slightly limping cuz of his leg. Sasuke then turned onto a back road heading towards the grave yard and turned again and he was on a door step of a small blue house and knocked on the door.   
  
Sakura answered almost immediately after Sasuke knocked "Hey Sakura" Sasuke said and kissed her check  
  
"hey Sasuke"  
  
"so how is it living next to the grave yard?"  
  
"creepy"  
  
"why?"   
  
"too many dead neighbors" she giggled.  
  
Sasuke smiled.  
  
"come in" Sakura said leading Sasuke in.  
  
~*The End (for now…maybe? I don't know)*~  
  
A/N well I'm fresh out of ideas! If you want me to write more plez send me ideas or else this will be the last chapter. So ya keep sending the love and I'll keep writing more! 


	4. The Invitation

A/N well I finally unblocked my sink of writing and have another chapter for you folks! This chapter is dedicated to oOoshortayoOo the one who reviwed every chapter and Selayawen for her wonderful LOTR story that sparked my insperation to write this in the first place! Now without further delay here it is Ch. 4!!!  
  
Ch.4 The Invitation   
  
"So what was so important that I had to come earlier than usual?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"It's not important it's just I got an invitation to go to a party and I was just looking for an excuse to get you to come over earlier. That's really just about it." Sakura explaind.  
  
"Oh well that sutes me just fine. Really you didn't even need a reason" he said and kissed sakura. "so who's the invitation from?"  
  
"Leelock remember him?"  
  
"Oh ya! Beetle Brows!" Sasuke said as if it were a bad memorie (and it was).  
  
"Ya well he wants to 'get back in touch with me'" she quoted. "I can see right through him he just wants to see if he can get with me."  
  
"So he doesn't know about us?"  
  
"He knows but he's just too dence to accept it"  
  
"Hum… well are you going to go?"  
  
"Only if you go"  
  
"I'm not a real party person"  
  
"I know but if I don't go then he's going to stop by for a couple of days and I really would rather go to a party that'll be a few hours than suffer through him for a couple of days!"   
  
"Same here. Ok I'll go then but only for you!"  
  
"Thanks you're a real sweet hart!" and Sakura leaned up and kissed Sasuke. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you to." he said and smiled down at her. "Do you know anyone else that's going?"  
  
"um… I think Naruto got an invitation to and some other people… Oh Inos going"  
  
Sasuke made a sick face at the sound of her name. "grate!"  
  
"think of it this way Imagen the look on her face when she sees us together!"  
  
This made Sasuke smile "ya that'll be classic!"  
  
Sakura smiled up at him.  
  
"Well when's this party?"  
  
"tomorrow night"  
  
"wow doesn't give much notice dose he?"  
  
"Actually he did I got this letter 2 weeks ago and I was wondering if I should go or not. I was pretty one sided on my disition on not going then I noticed the P.S. and changed my mind and would go if you went"  
  
"ah ok"  
  
May 31st   
  
Sasuke shows up at Sakura's house "man today's ganna suck" he says when Sakura opens the door.  
  
"I know but we gatta try and make the best of it or it will suck"  
  
Sasuke sighed and led Sakura out of the house and they started to walk twords Leelock's house.  
  
A/N I know that this chapters short but I didn't want to merge the two chapters so deal w/ it! * naw ya know I love my readers J* so ya I bet that you're tiered of reading it but keep sending the love and I'll keep writeing! *and I mean it!* bye! 


End file.
